By the Light of the Moon
by sakura-rinxx
Summary: Shrouded in shadows and secrecy, Allison and Lydia hold onto one another waiting for the time when they are illuminated by the light of the moon. *Takes place in the beginning of season 3* *Oneshot*


_I keep asking myself, wondering how _

_I keep closing my eyes_

_but I can't block you out _

"_Allison"_

Lydia whispered in a hush tone.

"Someone's going to see us"

The cold walls of the school hallways steadied Lydia as Allison moved closer towards her. Allison's tall, lithe body cradled Lydia's smaller and softer build. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on Lydia's head, fingers tangled in the copper strands.

"Scott and I used to do this all the time"

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Yes but you and Scott weren't a secret couple were you, so the circumstances are different. And pinning me intimately against the wall in a public space does not adhere to our particular circumstance _**Allison**_. "

The dark haired beauty peered down at Lydia through her thick dark lashes that formed shadowed crescents on her ivory skin.

"I know Lydia" she said exasperatedly with a bite of her lip. "It's just hard you know. I'm barely able to see you anymore and I miss you Lydia. I…I crave you."A hue of pink smattered across Allison's usual milky cheeks and neck.

Lydia noticed the tinge of desperation and helplessness laced in Allison's words, so she allowed herself to relax into Allison's embrace and lean her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Lydia understood Allison. She missed her too; craved her too. Missed and craved everything from Allison's soft touches, warmth and angelic smile. In fact, Lydia wanted nothing more than for everyone to see her as the queen she was, walking beside her angel faced knight.

Sadly, those were dreams and notions both of them knew had to be locked away in the safety of their mind because they would never be able to fit into their stark realm of reality. Their relationship had to be secret, witnessed only by the shadows, simply because Allison had a heart of gold and didn't want to hurt Scott and add more pain into his already tremulous life. Lydia was too smitten with Allison to disagree.

The secrecy was enjoyable for a short time. The romance of hidden glances, soft touches underneath tables, and stolen kisses in between classes was exciting. But excitement quickly turned into disquiet, which in turn turned into wariness, until the secrecy simply became the blatant laws they had to impose constantly on their relationship. It was immensely hard on both of them to not be able to see each other as often and as publically as they wanted. The moments that they were able to spend together were shoved under the rug of secrecy; nooks and crannies, away from prying eyes and ears, became their Elysium.

"Well…come over to my house tonight. My mom's out for the weekend so we don't have to hide around…or be quiet." Lydia said with a coy smile as she leaned on the tips of her Prada shoes to wrap her arms around Allison.

"Sounds good," Allison replied with a shy smile as she leaned forward, cupped Lydia's chin, and kissed her. It was slow and soft, just like Allison. As their mouths melded together, their bodies perfectly framing each other, it felt as if, for a little bit, the shadows were receding back to allow some light to illuminate them.

_Brrrrrrring_

Allison and Lydia jumped apart, attempting to quickly straighten themselves: smoothing down clothes, brushing through hair, cleaning up smudged lipstick. It was part of a routine both of them were all too painfully familiar with; a routine that was just another reminder of the laws governing their relationship.

"See you later," Allison said with a dimpled smile. With one last squeeze of Lydia's hand the huntress was gone.

_Oh god those dimples. _

They drove Lydia insane. Two perfect craters that accentuated the sharp contours and angles of Allison's face that Lydia believed must have been made of marble, carved and chiselled by some divine being. There was no other way that such a masterpiece was produced through the laws of nature.

Later, as the red head sat in chemistry, the lesson of the day boring her and her book _Thermodynamic: Asymmetry in Time_ almost at its end, she mused about the developments in her relationship with Allison.

If anybody had asked Lydia to describe in one sentence how their relationship had come to be, Lydia would have said that they were a product of events that had inexplicably turned their whole world upside down. If she were given two sentences, Lydia would expand and say that the events were Lydia's new awareness to the supernatural world, as well as the disintegration of Allison's family as she knew it. And if Lydia was given a max of three sentences, she would add that Jackson leaving for London and Allison breaking up with Scott, leaving the two lonely girls to fight their demons utterly alone, were simply cherries on top.

Lydia was more than happy to come to terms with the supernatural activities going on in her town. After months of believing she was insane, of being left in the dark, feelings of fear and disorientation programmed as her default emotions, Lydia had finally found an explanation. She had found solace and relief. However such contentment was short lived because Lydia had questions. Questions upon questions that no one was willing to answer leaving Lydia feeling as left out and alone as she was when she was the town's lunatic.

Meanwhile Allison was coping; coping with her mother's death, coping with Gerard's betrayal, coping with the shameful truth that she, Allison Argent, was unable to protect anyone at all because shewas so pathetically weak. All Allison spent doing was coping, coping, coping. And miserably failing. She felt as if her heart was buried under 6ft of cold, hard ice. Numbing her, desensitizing her, which she would have been grateful for except, now she had become immune to both pain _and _happiness. That was the last thing Allison wanted.

The overwhelming need to feel something led Allison to Lydia's doorstep. Allison couldn't put her finger on it or make any sense of it at all, but she had a feeling that Lydia would somehow be able to help her. That Lydia was the one who would break through the wall of ice and clench onto her heart and let it beat. Allison knew it was an irrational feeling but it was the only thing she had so she held onto it.

It was only platonic in the beginning, a normal friendship. Lydia escaped the loneliness of her house at Allison's on a daily basis, spending hours and hours just in the company of Allison. The two girls were happy to fill each other's voids, to comfort and provide warmth and peace to one another that no one else offered. They knew that they understood each other better than anyone; the events of the past couple of months had hurt no one more than them. They had no secrets, no mysteries between them. In their time spent together they allowed each other to slowly heal. Most importantly, though, they were each other's anchors. They pulled each other to steady ground and prevented one another from being swept away by the brisk tides of insanity that were ready to engulf them any moment.

It was invigorating being with one another. Lydia had found someone who was willing to give answers to all of her questions. When Allison didn't know the answer they would creep into the Argent study and look around to see if they could find something. The safe thrill of adrenalin and exhilaration were welcoming for both of them. In Lydia, Allison had found someone who allowed her to be weak without any judgement. Allison would simply cry for as long as she wanted to while Lydia gently stroked her back and held onto her. She could feel her heart thawing, and she was glad. In their more light-hearted moments spent together, the two girls would dress up and conjure up supernatural conspiracies and stories. However their most favorite hobby was to explore and challenge each other's talent.

Allison would make Lydia translate archaic Latin (boring), solve 'complex' mathematical equations (easy), and even once challenged Lydia to complete the rubrics cube in a limited amount of time (simple once you knew the algorithms behind it). She ooohed and ahhhed every time Lydia was able to accomplish each task, showering the red head with compliments and adoration. Lydia, on the other hand, was interested in Allison's archery abilities. She would make Allison perform in front of her, playing around with the various distances and target sizes. Lydia loved how the huntress side of Allison took over when she held the bow and arrow. With her eyes on the target, head held up high, and nerves of steel, Allison exuded an aura of strength and power. Seeing her like that made heat pool in an area lower than Lydia's stomach.

As their challenges continued, neither girl faltered or disappointed. Their talents and efficiency proved to be neck in neck; Allison brawns and Lydia brains. Task after task was completed and both girls agreed on what an impeccable team they were, each illustrating the greatness of one another's strengths. They simply made each other better.

Over time Lydia realized that she wanted something more than a simple friendship with Allison. It came after she realized that she really enjoyed showing off her intelligence to Allison. Not in the same, showy way that she felt with other people, but more in the way that she liked the way Allison's eyes lit up when she was amazed with Lydia's accomplishments. Or when she tried stifling her giggles, with her dimples prominent on her angel like face whenever Lydia made a smart-ass comment. It made Lydia feel unlike she had ever felt, warm, accepted, invincible. It certainty made her want to be more than just friends with Allison.

Lydia was surprised by her conclusion. She had always looked at the opposite sex for romance and intercourse; having a relationship with a girl that exceeded the boundaries of mere friendship had never crossed her mind. But Lydia quickly realized that Allison was more than just a girl to her. When Lydia saw Allison, or felt something because of Allison, she just saw and felt Allison. She saw within the capsule of flesh and bone that locked away Allison's essence and made Allison who she was. Maybe that's what made it so much more profound. Lydia had not allowed gender or sex to seduce her like usual, but she had simply fallen for Allison herself. Allison's being and essence.

Once aware of her feelings towards Allison, Lydia paid more attention to her. She needed to decipher Allison's feelings towards her before she made her move. However, Lydia didn't want her own feelings to create some sort of illusion so she turned to the field that allowed no bias to interfere; science. Lydia embodied her inner scientist and decided that she would provide stimulus and extract results from Allison's response. Pure, unbiased science.

Day 1: Lydia left her hand on Allison's thigh for a couple seconds more than necessary. Allison's ivory skin was quickly taken over by shades of pink.

Day 2: As Allison was describing her new archery training routine, Lydia caught Allison's gaze, their eyes locked into one another for an expanded amount of time before Allison shifted her gaze and run off to the bathroom.

Day 3: When Lydia tried on a very form fitting bikini, Allison's amber pupils enlarged and shimmied over the contours of Lydia's body.

By day 5 Lydia had gotten all the data that she needed to come to her conclusion. Allison was enamoured with Lydia. However Lydia knew that by the time Allison figured out their feelings were mutual and had decided to make a move on Lydia, their bodies would have already turned into ash with mistletoe growing from it. As beautiful and as captivating Allison was, Lydia knew that she was all ice and snow. Calm, stoic, level-headed and collected; and not one to be swept away by the fervor of mutual affection to instigate anything. Lydia on the other hand was fire. She was everything Allison wasn't; passion uncontrolled, untamed. If anyone was going to take initiative it would be her.

So as Allison was teaching Lydia some basic archery skills, Lydia decided it was her opportunity. Allison was flush against Lydia's back, with one hand on Lydia's waist and the other supporting Lydia's hold on the bow to make it horizontal against the target. In Lydia's mind, however, the target she was after wasn't the minuscule patch of red looming ahead; it was the one beating hard and steady right behind her.

_Thwack _

As the arrow found its place, right in the center of the dartboard, Lydia dropped the bow, placing her hand on Allison's hand at her waist. She turned around, both her soft hands now intertwined in Allison's calloused ones. Lydia could see Allison's signature deer-in-headlights look splayed clearly across her face, as well as hear Allison's heart hammering between them. Before she could think twice, Lydia put a hand on Allison's shoulder to steady herself and then pressed her strawberry flavoured lips gently against Allison's pink ones.

Lydia waited.

_1 second_

_2 seconds _

Allison pushed her lips forwards, returning the pressure. She moved, lips still interlocked, towards the wall, where she pinned Lydia softly against it.

As their lips held onto each other, soft kisses being exchanged between the two as if it were drugs, it seemed time had stopped for them. As if their kisses had transcended time, each exchange of the elixir pulling at something deep within their cores. No doubt about it, they had found something within each other, something far more than the broken pieces of glass that were sloppily glued together that held them up. They were able to see more than the false masks of happiness and strength that both painted on each day. They found fragility in one another but most of all they found in each broken pieces, themselves reflected back.

As they stayed there, bruised lips clashing against each other over and over again, the light in the room never seemed brighter.

School was done and now Allison was collecting what Lydia had promised her.

A trail of clothes led from the doorway to Lydia's room to the two girls splayed on Lydia's queen sized bed.

Lydia was pressed against the mattress with her legs wrapped around Allison's pale, bare waist. Her face was flushed pink, mouth tightly pursed as she tried to quell her moans that Allison was so expertly eliciting by teasing away at Lydia's soft pink nipples.

Oh how Allison loved the feel of Lydia's skin against her, so soft and creamy. It made Allison smile at the irony of it all because as soft as Lydia was on the outside, Allison knew how strong and dangerous Lydia truly was. Perhaps that was why Allison loved bringing Lydia down to her knees, to a writhing, moaning pile of elusive beauty. Perhaps that was why she pushed Lydia as far as she could in order to hear Lydia beg for Allison as if Allison was oxygen and Lydia had been under been under water for too long.

Allison didn't know what it was about Lydia that made her lose her senses. Allison the sweet, calm, level-headed girl became dominant, almost predatory with Lydia. Granted it was only Lydia who was able to burn a fire to melt away all the ice that had frosted within Allison. Lydia was different and she made Allison different.

Allison continued to rub her coarse tongue against Lydia's already erect nipples, sucking and biting at acute intervals. She placed a trail of kisses from Lydia's breasts to her neck where Allison stilled to suck on the soft skin at the base of Lydia's throat. While Allison could not act as if Lydia was hers in public, she made up for it in private, marking red after red all over Lydia's body.

She then made her way down to Lydia's wet cavern that was hidden under a soft bush of copper curls, tongue lapping at the sweet juices already leaking out of Lydia. The scent was intoxicating, a concoction of musk and nectar. Allison's tongue found Lydia's clit and made her way to work on it; tongue twisting around it like a serpent, lips sucking on it as if Lydia was a delicious morsel and Allison a starved hunter.

_Nnnnngg_

Lydia moaned, letting go of the last strands of control she had over herself. Her body writhed underneath Allison, head tilted back into the soft downy covers, while perfectly manicured fingers dug deep into Allison's flesh.

_Allison….Ineed you... now_

_I need you inside of me now_

_Nnnng_

_Please_

Allison had gotten what she wanted so she began pushing her tongue in and out of Lydia, evoking a harsh pull on her hair as moan after moan escaped Lydia's lips. Lydia bucked furiously against Allison's waiting mouth; each thrust and buck a struggle between the two for control over one another.

_In_

_Out_

_In _

_Out_

_Slow_

_Fast_

_Slow _

_Fast_

_Thrust ThrustThrust_

_Buck BuckBuck_

Finally Lydia's pace became erratic and sloppy, her body tense and the walls around Allison's tongue tightly clenched. One hand gripped tighter into Allison's hair where it was entangled in the dark mass of curls while the other hand broke the pale skin of Allison's shoulder as Lydia became irreverently undone at the seams.

_Allison…..i'm going to…..ha hahaha_

_Go ahead baby, im right here. I'll catch you. _

With one final push of Allison's tongue, Lydia shuddered, pressing closer to Allison as she arched; all her senses and thoughts consumed by hot white while she relished in the release and ecstasy that overtook her.

As the last remnants of the orgasm left her, Lydia relaxed into the bed pulling Allison against the crook of her neck. They lay there in silence; Lydia's fingers softly twisting pieces of Allison's dark hair, and Allison nuzzling against Lydia's soft skin, fingers tracing designs on Lydia's inner thigh. Their bodies were now bathed by the sheer light of the moon which hung full and low in the charcoal sky, keeping at bay the traces of shadows that stalked and marred them.

Allison tugged Lydia closer to her so that their bodies were tight together; two puzzle pieces finally joined together.

_I love you. _

The quickened beating of Lydia's heart answered back.

_I love you too. _


End file.
